Talk:Flaahgra
Revamp This page needs work, but I'm reluctant to do too much on my own without consulting others. Since when is it "presumed" that Flaahgra is male? And didn't it knock down its own reflectors? Where do the Chozo Ghosts come in? This all seems to be opinion and speculation, but editing it on my own would only replace that with more speculation, so I need some more opinions here. Let's all decide on what to do. --Rundus 05:13, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Added an image. Gaiacarra 13:24, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Okay, just finished a major rewrite, added a section on the Logbook and the fight itself. Enjoy. Gaiacarra 19:59, 8 April 2007 (UTC) More encyclopedic format Hey y'all. I'm hesitant to do it myself, but this article needs to be changed to a more encyclopedic format. And when, in the whole game, was there any connection between Flaghra and phazon?--65.190.109.54 12:02, 20 October 2007 :Well like you see plants like that everyday. Even for Metroid. Besides there was probably Phazon radiation in the air. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:38, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Two questions A) Is there any (official) connection between the plant boss in Metroid Fusion and this one? They are idfferent, but both are powerful plants that control soemthign about the area they are in. though Flaahgra is more likely related to bloodflowers (or whatever they are called). B) Which is more damaging to Samus (at least for the time you get in contact with it): Toxic water or Phazon? :A) I don't think so. :B) Which type of Phazon? Either way Phazon does more damage. :MarioGalaxy My talkpage 23:22, 15 December 2007 (UTC) I was talking about normal Phazon, if possible both with and w/o the Varia Suit. And in gameplay, as Phazon is obviously more damaging plot-wise. Thanks, anyway. Blood flower Chozo Lore makes it clear that Flaahgra was once a sacred plant. So why would the Chozo who love peace call a Bloodflower sacred? Yet it says in the trivia that Flaahgra may be a Bloodflower. Any thoughts? Metroidhunter32 12:38, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I think it's safe to assume that the Flaahgra was not a Bloodflower before it was mutated. And if it was, then there could be any number of reasons why the Chozo would hallow it. LONG LIVE THE SQUEES!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 21:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The Flaahgra was most likely a Bloodflower. The petals covering the Flaahgra look exactly like a Bloodflower. Also, as Samus steps in the room, the Flaahgra is wrapped in it's petals but is motioning in the same fashion as a Bloodflower. And the Flaahgra controls venom and acid like a bloodflower. However, why the Chozo kept a Bloodflower as a sacred idol is unknown. Maybe they kept it sacred as a weapon of war, a bio-weapon.Triple b 13:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Origin Is a single part of that entire thing from the game? As far as I can tell everything on this page besides the scans and how to fight it is speculation. He has no explicit connection to Phazon, there's no evidence he was a sacred planet, there's no reason to believe any of this other than that some editors clearly hold it as their personal theory. I'd gut the article but I'm not 100% sure about a few things. Can we get sources on any of this? His scan, his website description, the scans on the panels regarding him--there's nothing I can find. Dazuro 23:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it seems that the PAL versions of the Chozo Lore confirm that he's Phazon-mutated. The rest of my points stand. Dazuro 23:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :The lore ought to be in the article to clear confusion. Feel free to try your hand at gutting until someone brings up some official media. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I say we keep it. The Sunchamber is at the center of the ruins, and in the center center is Flaaghra. The site is also religious due to the ghosts later on. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't even remotely make it religious. Please be careful not to add speculation to articles. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) A good mantra is "if you have to extrapolate like that to make the point, it doesn't belong in the article." Dazuro 23:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The ghosts only show up at religious sites. Strangely doesn't include the chapel in Phendrana. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Funny, I don't recall the Chozo ever stated to be religious. Please be careful not to add speculation to articles. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually, they are drawn to religious sites. I took this from their logbook entry. "They appear to be drawn to Chozo religious sites, where they wreak havoc upon anything that dares enter the area." 00:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC)November 2010 00:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC)